<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DemonCat Drabbles by DittyWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240342">DemonCat Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites'>DittyWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gotham Rogues Drabbles [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Flirting, Kissing, Play Fighting, Protectiveness, Sexual Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the drabbles and one-shots which i've written for Talia Al Ghul/Selina Kyle AKA the 'Fuck Bruce Wayne But Not Like That Club' xx</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Talia al Ghul/Selina Kyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gotham Rogues Drabbles [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/296357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The potential is there and i'm gonna mine it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stretching out against the soft sheets beneath her, the warmth of the room was welcome as Selina eyed her discarded catsuit- the sheen of the material catching in the early morning sun as it lay in an untidy pile- before making herself comfortable once again. A quick recollection of the night before broke the silence as a soft, breathy laugh escaped her.</p><p>“What’s so amusing, cat?”</p><p>Turning to face the other occupant of the bed, the stoic face of Talia Al Ghul quickly came into view. As beautiful as she was deadly, Talia was breath-taking in her capabilities and a familiar thrill of excitement skimmed down Selina’s spine as their eyes locked. It was the thrill of dancing through the high rooftops which towered over the expanse of Gotham in the moonlight, the thrill of the chase as allies and enemies alike attempted to keep her pace, the thrill of danger.</p><p>It was a feeling which Selina had come to realise would define her life and she welcomed it.</p><p>Keeping the attention of her beautiful bedmate, Selina brought her hand up to push back one of the longer sections of Talia’s hair which had escaped from behind her ear.</p><p>“When you sleep, you snore.”</p><p>Quirking a brow as a look of disbelief crossed her expression, Talia pursed her lips as she addressed the accusation.</p><p>“I am Talia Al Ghul, daughter of the Demon’s Head, heir to the legacy of Al Ghul, and Mistress to the League of Assassins; I do not snore.”</p><p>“It’s very cute,” Selina continued, tracing along the slim digits of Talia’s hand and feeling the callouses which existed there, “almost like a little kitten.”</p><p>“You are the kitten, here.” Talia countered, lowering her head to brush against the crook of Selina’s neck as they lounged on the fine silk which made up the bedding that Talia preferred, “I am more of a lioness.”</p><p>“Oh?” Selina tilted her head back so that she could meet Talia’s dark eyes with an open challenge, “Are we having a claw measuring contest? Is that what this is, princess?”</p><p>Should anyone else ever use such a disrespectful title in reference to her, Talia would have taken their head with her scimitar without a second thought, but the twinkle of mischief which flashed through the violet of Selina’s eyes when she used it was enough to make her set aside her irritation.</p><p>“Keep pushing me, cat, and we’ll see where your disrespect lands you.” Her harsh words were offset by the slight smile which pulled up the corners of her lips and softened her face ever so slightly.</p><p>“If it’s puts me anywhere like the places I ended up last night then I might have to take you up on that offer.” Selina muttered, the words escaping in a purposeful purr as she played up her part. “The daughter of the Demon’s <em>Head</em> really lives up to her name.”</p><p>A rare chuckle escaped Talia at her words, and she pulled her hand free from Selina’s exploratory fingers to instead grip her wrist gently and place it back across Selina’s exposed chest.</p><p>“Such filth; but perhaps you would benefit from another lesson?” Talia asked, her white teeth on display in a wicked grin. “We shall see how quick that tongue is when under pressure to perform.”</p><p>Well, if that wasn’t an invitation then nothing was, and Selina dipped her head up to catch Talia’s lips in her own for a quick heated kiss before pulling away so that she could offer a mixed promise and threat into the expectant ear.</p><p>“You always seem to forget that I’m a very quick study, princess.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 3 Sentence Fic - Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sparks flew from the sharpened blade of the sword as it skittered across the stone, scoring an illuminated path until it came to a halt by Selinas’ feet.</p><p>“Fight or die, little one.” Talia demanded, falling into a fighting stance as she waited for her opponent to accept.</p><p>“Talia, normally i’m not into these fights to the death to decide where we go for dinner,” Selina sighed, bending to scoop up the weapon regardless before brandishing it with an easy twirl, “but I am seriously craving Italian…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Drabble - Judas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Forced to her knees by the strong hands gripping her, Selina settled on hissing her dissent at the duo holding her in place.</p><p>“We caught her prowling the perimeter, Mistress.” The guard to her right spoke, directing his words to the figure approaching from the darkness.</p><p>Talia Al Ghul.</p><p>The object of Selinas’ current goal.</p><p>“Well, well, well.” Face stony, Talia stood before the trio with the faintest trace of amusement in her tone. “I will admit I am surprised to find you attempting to infiltrate my home, Miss Kyle.”</p><p>“What can I say,” Selina put on a chipper attitude, “I’m known for be-”</p><p>“Do not interrupt the Demons’ daughter, thief.” The guard who spoke initially cut her off again with a rough shake.</p><p>Ignoring him, Selina continued. “I didn’t know you would throw out a full welcome party for me.” She purred, indicating both the regular guard whom were stationed around the small room and the trio of women who stood directly behind Talia, her personal guard. “I would have worn something more formal.”</p><p>“The League are very protective of their Mistress,” Talia announced, acknowledging the excess of security, “perhaps too protective at times.”</p><p>“Well,” pausing, Selina considered her argument, “I am a threat so that’s a fair cop. I could have come here to kill you.” She argued, making another vain attempt to free her arms from captivity. “These two lugs were lucky to have seen me at all.”</p><p>“You assume you would get close enough to assassinate me in my sleep?” Talia laughed at the absurdity. “You are deluded, Cat, in your abilities.”</p><p>Despite the apparent cruelty of the words, they held a hidden humour which was only emphasised by the slight turning of Talias’ lips in a genuine smile.</p><p>The guard spoke once again.</p><p>“Mistress, what will you have us do with the detectives whore?”</p><p>Moving almost quicker than Selina could comprehend, Talia drew her hand across the jaw of the offending guard with a loud crack and his body was sent sprawling to the floor.</p><p>“Who are you,” her voice as sharp as the blade which her hand now rested on, Talia gripped the handle of her scimitar with deadly purpose, “to speak of her in such a manner? You disrespect not only her but also my beloved, the father of the Demons’ heir, with your foolish words.”</p><p>The silence of the room was only broken by the light fall of the rain as it tapped against the glass above.</p><p>Weighing up her actions with a subtle glance in Selinas’ direction, Talia’s warrior stance loosened as she sheathed her blade.</p><p>“Remove him from my sight,” she demanded of her private guard, “and remind him of his place. I wish to be left alone with our guest.”</p><p>Her instructions were carried out with haste and she had her privacy within a minute.</p><p>“So, Cat,” removing her sword from her hip, Talia placed it gently on a nearby table before returning to stand before Selina again, “what inspired this foolish desire to test your mettle against my guard? Again.”</p><p>Only mild chastising, Talias’ expression was too amused to hold any real fire.</p><p>“I was bored,” Selina grinned, slipping forward to wind herself gently around Talia’s unyielding frame, “and it was the kind of boredom only the daughter of an immortal lunatic could fix.”</p><p>“You should not speak of my father in such a way.” Tutting as she again allowed herself to be seduced, Talia brought a hand up to rest lightly on Selina’s waist. “The Demon would have your head for your insolence.” She mumbled into short, dark hair.</p><p>Laughing without fear, Selina made full eye contact as she tilted her head back.</p><p>“Only if you tell him.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>